Life Goes On
by UnwrittenLanguage
Summary: "When all your life has been decided for you what would you do to break free?" Rukia doesn't plan on waiting to find out the answer. Will her escape from home bring her happiness or secrets never meant to be discovered? AU RukiaxIchigo T..for now . [DISCONTINUED]
1. Your Life is Your Own

**Hello there I'm a person…duh…Anyways this is my first fanfic but I have actually had it for a while…gathering dust… in my brain . I've been wanting to do a RukiaxIchigo for a bit of time it's just that typing every idea in my brain is really hard. ****Ok I guess I'll let you get to the story now ^o^**

**Warning: Mild language and lots of lemons...haha I am so lying about the lemons but seriously mild bad language**

**Disclaimer: If i owned it do you really think I'd be making a fanfic about it? O_o I'll let you think about that...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Your Life is Your Own<p>

There is always someone wondering why they're here. What is their purpose in life? Some people never have those questions. Whether it be because they feel like their life has no meaning, or they just don't care. One girl has never had any of these questions because she feel in a group that had no reason to ask. Her life had already been decided and there seemed to be no escape, for she was a rose trapped in a mass of thorns. The girl sighed as the last remnants of sleep left her body. She didn't dream, she hardly ever did. She opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust in the change of light. Getting out of her bed, she walked to her window opening the dark curtains to let in the light.

Looking outside for a minute, she heaved another sigh before turning towards the door. Putting her hand on the cold knob she hesitated before turning it. Soon after opening the door she looked outside to see a man. This man wasn't unfamiliar to her. He was dressed in a penguin suit; you know the one that butlers wear in movies. That was his uniform, his everyday work attire. His slicked back gray hair only helped to accent his elderly features. This man was one of the closest people she had right now. His name was Marvin.

"Good Morning Miss Kuchiki, I hope you had a restful sleep." He said with a bow.

"Of course Marvin, is breakfast ready?"

"Yes it has been prepared for you in the eating area."

"Thank-You Marvin," she began to walk down the hallway feeling the plush carpeting squish underneath her feet.

"It is only my job Miss," He replied walking in the opposite direction.

Her footsteps were silent as she continued walking down the empty halls. The white walls were adorned with 500 year-old paintings, though the walls also had other, more up-to-date pictures. Most of those pictures contained a young girl with eyes the color of amethysts standing next to a man with blue eyes and black hair slicked back into a ponytail. He stood expressionless in a dark suit. The girl bearing the same expression was also wearing all black, the only difference being the fact that she was wearing a simple black dress with polished black shoes. Her hair was tied into a tight bun bundled on top of her head. She could have only been around 8 years-old but her expression portrayed the same emotionless mask of the adult next to her.

Rukia stopped and stared at the picture, turning the memories from that day over in her head. She stood there motionless before turning to continue her trek down the hall in an empty silence. Once at the end of the hall she was faced with a black double staircase leading down to a large entrance. Walking down she looked towards the door with a sort of longing in her eyes only until she reached the bottom. She walked into the large dining room which could feed about 40 people, but today there was only one plate setting in a chair next to the head of the table.

The plate setting had steaming hot food on it. Rukia sat down placing the napkin on the table in her lap gingerly before pulling her short black hair back with a tie. Then she began to eat in silence, barely making a sound as she ate. When she was had almost completed her meal she stopped and stared at the white walls which had moldings on them in various designs. She thought about the fact that every day she would eat like this, silent and alone.

Once she had finished eating she got up and went back the way she came once again stopping for a bit in front of the big black doors leading outside, but soon she started moving again until she had made it to the staircase. There she found Marvin waiting to escort her back to her room. The two were silent when they saw each other and stayed that way until they were back where they started, in front of her bedroom door.

Breaking the silence Rukia turned towards him, "Have you received any word from my brother?"

Looking at her with sad eyes he responded, "No miss, I'm very sorry."

"It's ok; I understand that he's very busy."

The girl smiled lightly and turned around to enter her room. What could she expect? He was always busy and yet he never let her leave this room to seek for companionship. He only ever let her leave the house for championships or important gatherings, nothing more and nothing less. _But that doesn't mean I don't leave anyways, _she though with a grin.

With that thought in her mind and the smile still on her face she closed the door to her room with a soft but definite click. She then proceeded to walk across the room to a door. The door when opened displayed a large assortment of clothes and shoes. There was only one word for this room and that was "closet", but she didn't grab any of the richly made clothes or shoes, instead she went for what was behind them. Rukia reached behind a bunch of clothes in the far corner to reveal the white walls of her closet. When pressing on it lightly it revealed a secret compartment which contained several items. You would have never found them unless you knew where it was concealed otherwise, you'd never notice it.

Holding them close to her she brought them over to the black comforter of her bed which must have been visited by the maids during her breakfast looking at how neat it was. She looked around before dropping them onto the bed and spreading them out so she could see each and every one.

The items turned out to be an odd assortment. A pink jacket with a bunny holding a flower in the top right corner, a pair of thick nerd glasses, one shoulder length blonde wig, a pair of old pink converse, ripped jeans, a rope and a bunny backpack. Not your everyday teenage girl outfit or items. As she reached her hand out towards it she heard a knock on her door.

"Your French teacher is here to see you," it was only Marvin and that was her signal that she didn't have much time left.

"Oh, Marvin I happen to have a headache could you tell her to come back in an hour or two?"

A sigh could be heard through the door, "Alright but ONLY an hour."

Breathing a sigh of relief she stripped herself of her current attire and slipped on the clothes. Picking up the rope that was on her bed after putting on the hood of her hoodie she used to it climb down the side of the house after attaching it to her bed post. Soon she reached the bottom and broke out into a run through the yard the size of the white house's front lawn. While gasping for air she noticed some security guards in the corner of her eye.

Her muscles tensed up as she looked around for a safe hiding place. Her eyes frantic until she spotted some bushes to her far left. The perfect place to hide except for that fact that it was in the same direction the guard had come from. A silent whimper escaped her mouth as they drew closer. Rukia silently prayed for a miracle as they continued walking. Then the walkie-talkie on the guard's belt began to make some noise causing him to look down, that was her chance. Without stopping to think twice, she jumped into the bushes only emitting a soft rustle of leaves. The rustle must've been enough because the guard looked up quickly and came over.

Another rustle came from the bush and the guard brought his hand to his gun to take it out preparing to fire. His hand had a sure grip on the gun as he tightened his hand on the trigger. Then what had only been seconds turned into minutes as he pulled the trigger and the ring of a gunshot filled the air.

Bringing the gun back down without losing his grip, he walked over to the bushes bringing his hand up so that he could spread it open to peer inside. Before he could peek inside a white shape darted past him with a slight cling and placed itself a little bit away from his feet. A crocked grin adorned his face before he brought his gun back up.

He took aim and fired his curled brown hair blowing a bit in the wind. The rabbit's body became limp as red blossomed onto its white fur. The guard grinned before placing the gun back into his holster. He picked his walkie-talkie up and uttered two words to a person on the other end.

"They're coming."

The words whispered back to the guard were said in the voice of a male. They came from a cold voice which could be compared to icicles.

"I know"

Rukia emitted a silent gasp from her position in the bushes and watched as the guard walked away leaving the rabbit carcass on the ground. She could only guess someone was going to come around later to pick it up. She stayed in the bushes for a few more minutes to make sure he was really gone before she practically sprinted for the other side of the lawn.

Located on this side of the lawn there was a small part of the gate which had a large hole big enough for her to slip through. It wasn't too big, maybe enough for a child to fit through. _Just enough space for me,_ she though with a grimace, made once again aware of her height.

Looking around to check once again that there was no one around she slipped through the hole into the street. Across the street was an alley that might lead her to where she'd like to be the most right now, a bit of freedom, but if she had taken the time to look at the rabbits tag maybe she would've stayed at home.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

His muscles were in pain. He felt that if he'd move another inch he'd collapse right there. Not that he had much choice seeing as he had to walk the mile from school to his house. _And this is why I should become the Student Council president to band gym from our school, _he thought with a smile, _it's not helping me at all only breaking my bones and wasting my life._

He grimaced as he hit his shoulder on a sign barely stopping the groan of pain from leaving his mouth. _That's it I'm taking the back way. There is no way in hell I'm walking a mile in this state. _With that thought he turned a corner onto which stood a couple of buildings most abandoned, some in use only for shady businesses. "**Nothing bad ever happens in this town, son"**and the orange haired kid barely stifled a laugh as he remembered his dad's words. _Nothing bad my ass! Look at this neighborhood! This doesn't seem like Candy Land to me!_

He continued to drag himself down the road until he reached the alley. As he walked further down it he began to make put some shapes, assuming it was just a bunch of cats he continued walking until he got closer and was able to make out that those definitely weren't cats. Maybe if they were mutant steroid cats, he could make himself come to believe that but seriously, who believes in mutant steroid cats anyways?

Taking a deep breath he continued to walk forward until he was in front of the group of people. They were your average punks. Dirty clothes that made them look like they just walked from a landfill with the perfect smell the fit it. Their faces weren't the prettiest ones on the block. His face scrunched up; ok, maybe they were the ugliest. They had misshapen faces with teeth that put Queen Elizabeth I to shame. Scars covered their body and smudge covered it as well. Raising an eyebrow he thought, _maybe these guys came from a landfill after all._

Bracing himself for the worst, he walked past them silently, knowing that if they tried he couldn't take them in his current state. Just when he thought he had made it past, he could feel a hand on his shoulder. A drop of sweat trickled down his chest as his mind tried to form a plan. _Ok, option A run like hell, Option B run like hell, or Option C stand here and try to talk with them reasonably_,He rolled his eyes, _Well isn't that an easy question?_

He could feel hot breath tickle his neck as one of the punks began to speak," How do you expect to walk through our territory without even saying a word?"

_Oh yay, they _aren't punks!_ They're _gangsters! He thought with false joy.

"Huh, kid?"

"…"

The man turned to his buddies, "The kid's so scared he can't even say a word!"

They all began to laugh while said kid only smiled before turning slowly, his green Aéropostle jacket billowing around him. He wrenched the man's hand away wincing at the pain that went through him.

"I knew I should've went with plan A or B,"

The punk turned back toward him, "What was that? Did you finally decide to talk?"

"Let me go," He muttered.

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you," the punk said putting a hand to his ear as if to emphasize his point.

"I said let me go!"

"No can do I'm gonna give you a lesson first."

The boy remained motionless as silence settled over the alley. Then he lifted his arm to punch the man, but before he could get one punch in the man kneed him in the stomach before pushing him away. The boy staggered a bit before falling on his butt.

"See that guys? Try to show a little hospitality and that's what ya get!" he said preparing to kick the boy on the ground. "Time to teach him a-," but before he could finish his statement there was a loud whack and he fell to the ground on top of the orange-haired boy.

"Whoa," he said before pushing the man beside him so he could see the person that had saved him.

His eyes grew wider as they beheld his savior. All 144 cm of her. Holding a thick tree branch was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, a pink jacket, black and white stripe knee length socks, a black ruffle skirt, pink converse, and a rabbit backpack. _My savior is this chick? _ He barely had time to think before the burly man she had just knocked out got up along with his buddies, and surrounded her.

Dropping her stick to her side she checked out her surroundings looking at each man before springing into action. She gripped the stick tightly then went to hit the first man again. Doing a feint she dodged his punch and went behind him. When she had whacked him on his back and sent him down she turned to his friends who seemed to be getting angry. They all came running but in a blur of movements they were all down. They all lay on the floor groaning, but that didn't faze them because they just got back up again. He was starting to feel bad that he wasn't able to help her. He got up and stood next to her after almost taking a kick.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is my fight not yours."

"Stop trying to be all noble I can tell you're in pain," her eyes filled with concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She punched his arm gaining a yelp of pain from him, "Yep your just fine."

He turned towards her ready to tell her off when she suddenly pushed him out of the way. The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion for him. The ugly leader punk had tried to sneak behind him to knock him out with a pipe but the girl, noticing what he was going to do, pushed him out of the way and took the blow. A loud crack filled the air as the pipe connected with her skull. She crumpled to the floor motionless as a trickle of blood went down her face.

The orange haired boy looked down in utter shock at how this girl, who barely knew him, risked her life to save him. His body began to shake with rage as he picked up the stick she had used to save him. The punks were now laughing as if the thought of someone dying by their hands was the funniest thing in the world. Though he could still feel the pain from his earlier gym troubles he barely registered it as he got up to face of the laughing punks.

There were 5 of them each and every one turned with a toothy grin on their face. The grins were yellow and crocked matching the personalities inside of them. He clenched the branch tightly in his hand while looking down at the ground. His vision became blurred as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey, look that kid is crying!" the laughter became louder as they held their stomachs.

"Do you want your mommy?" another one taunted.

"Or maybe your daddy? Gonna call your daddy to come beat us up." Said another as their laughter continued.

Then as soon as the laughter started it began to end when he used his stick to bash one of their heads cutting his laughter short. After he fell on the ground he continued to hit him with the stick till he was out cold and sputtering blood.

"Why'd you go and do that to Mick?" one called out

"Yeah he wasn't doing anything bad!" yelled another.

He wasn't hearing it. He wasn't hearing anything. It felt like a waterfall was rushing through his ears, "AAAAAARRRRGHHH!" and then he attacked.

A few minutes later they were all on the floor unmoving not even whimpers of pain exiting their mouths. Blood poured from cuts and scratches on their body. The only person still conscious was the leader. The boy turned towards the girl who was still unconscious. He reached down and picked her up in a princess hold wincing as he did so. The pain in his muscles weren't going to let down anytime soon and fighting those guys didn't help that much.

He walked down the alley wincing taking one last glance at the gangsters who were currently still lying on the floor. The leader, gasping and wheezing, began to speak.

"Wh-who are you?" he coughed up some blood.

The kid kept walking a little bit longer before stopping towards the end of the alley. He glanced over his shoulder once before calling out three words, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

The girl's eyes flickered open to an unfamiliar room. Light filtered through a curtain that wasn't hers. Thinking she was dreaming she went back to sleep. Well, almost went back to sleep until she heard soft snores next to her. Looking over she saw the orange-haired kid from yesterday. He was lying down as soft breaths came and went. She could feel his hot breath trickle on her arms along with his orange hair tickling it as well.

She noticed he was still wearing the same thing he wore yesterday which could only mean that he had stayed by her side through the night. She got up slowly feeling herself get dizzy. Touching her head she felt bandages and remembered everything that happened yesterday, the gang, the fight, the pipe that gave her this scar. She had never had a scar before and began to wonder what her brother would think if he found out. She cringed not even wanting to imagine it.

She turned to the boy again realizing she didn't even know his name. She reached her hand out to touch his hair and move one of the orange locks out of his face. _Now that I think about it, it's odd to have orange hair…I wonder if it's natural. _As she twirled his hair in her fingers his eyes flickered open. A blush began creeping up her face as she jerked her hand away.

His dark brown eyes looked up dazed a little until there was a little flash and he broke into a grin, "Are you okay?"

"Well, mostly except for the slight throbbing in my head,"

He looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry about that its home first-aid, couldn't take you to a doctor they'd ask too many questions I couldn't give an answer to."

She nodded glad he didn't take her to the hospital, her brother must be frantic looking for her going there would've been instant lockdown. She looked down at him smiling a bit.

He got up and started to walk out before turning back to her, "Oh yeah, would you happen to be hungry?"

"Not really."

"Okay, if you say so," he smiled and got up, "but just to let you know your stomach was growling quite a bit earlier," he said with a mischievous grin.

She shook her blonde locks, "I would know if I was hungry," then at that precise moment her stomach started growling while her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

He laughed, a deep laugh that showed true happiness, "Yeah you sure would, how does eggs and bacon sound to you?"

Her eyes brightened, "With toast?"

"Of course," he said his eyes dancing with laughter, "Also if you'd like to take a shower there's an extra pair of clothes on the side of the bed they should fit ok for you since they're too small for me. The bathrooms the last door on the left, don't forget to be careful you're still an injured person." And with that he shut the door to the room.

She looked beside the bed wondering how it was so easy to trust this person and not be afraid of him. After a bit of searching she found what she was looking for and picked it up. It was a gray T-shirt with the words _Your Life is Your Own _on the front in big black letters. Underneath it was a pair of black shorts with two white stripes on both sides.

Picking up the items she got up and walked to the door. Opening the door she could smell delicious things emanating from the stairs. She considered skipping the shower just so she could continue smelling it for a second. Instead she walked down the hall and chose the room he said it would be in.

When the door was opened she was introduced to a small quaint little bathroom. It had one shower in the back next to the toilet and a sink next to that. Stepping inside she pushed back the white shower curtain to try and figure out how to turn on the hot water. Turning the dial she ran her hand under the water to see if it would get any colder only to be disappointed when it continued to run cold water. _Doesn't this make me wish I ran my own water,_ she thought.

After a series of trial and error she finally figured out that turning it to the red side made it hotter and the blue side made it colder. When she had set the water to the right temperature she made a show of getting into the actual shower. Stripping of her clothes, including the wig and glasses, she slowly got into the shower and just let the water flow over her body for a few minutes before she decided to try and figure out where the soap was.

Back at home someone would set out everything she'd need to so this, but now she was seriously starting to wish she helped out more around the house. She looked at the various bottles around her. One said **Mr. Miracles: Super Growth Serum**…definitely not soap. Another said** Hydrogen Peroxide**, ok that wasn't coming anywhere near her. The last one said body wash, well that would have to do.

Squirting some in her hand she put it on a washcloth that she found hanging on the side of the shower door. After washing herself as thoroughly as she could, she stepped out and put on the clothes. First she tried on the shorts but that didn't work out seeing as they were too big around the waist. Next was the shirt which even though it was practically a dress on her still stayed on her shoulders so she kept that on.

Next was the underwear. Since she didn't have extra she was just going to have to wait until she could get some. So with her wig, glasses and T-shirt on, she walked out the bathroom. When she reached the stairs she was hit with the drifting smell of breakfast and allowed her nose to lead the way there. After walking down the stairs and turning the corner she found the source.

There in a plain white apron standing over the stove was him. He was whistling a song she didn't know while moving something in the pan. She giggled and did it even louder when he turned towards her and blushed.

Turning back to the stove quickly he said, "So you're out of the bathroom? And to think I thought girls took forever in there."

"We do, and I did you just take too long." She said playfully punching him on the shoulders.

"Be careful what you say to the cook, he's making your food ya know."

Laughing she nudged him, "Is there anything you need help with?"

"Well you could grab the pepper in that shelf over there," he said pointing across the kitchen, "Oh do you like pepper?" he said as an after thought

"Yes."

"Good, because I was putting some in anyways," he began to pour in the pepper before pulling out some plates and placing food on them.

Grabbing both plates he walked out of the kitchen into the dining room. Without needing any indication she followed him to where he had set out the plates on a small brown wood table surrounded by 4 matching chairs. She took a seat on the closest side while he set the plates in front of her and in the opposite seat. After saying grace they ate in silence. An awkward silence, though she wasn't quite sure how it became awkward.

When she was almost done with the meal she set down her napkin and attempted some conversation, "So, um where's your family?"

He flinched as he had been pushed out of his train of thought then turned his face to her, "My mom died when I was younger," he smiled a little at that, "so it's only me, my dad, and my two sisters but if you ask my he's an irresponsible buffoon who shouldn't have any children. In fact he just so happens to be out to a place only god knows where. Though he's not a complete buffoon, he gave me that T-Shirt you're wearing and said I'm responsible for my life and my own decisions in life affect how I'll turn up, blah, blah, blah. Now that I think about it I think he stole the idea from that shirt. Which reminds me, I completely forgot to ask about your parents, they must be crazed with worry."

"Ah," she cast her eyes to the table her face falling a bit, "They died when I was younger."

"Oh I'm so sorry I made you remember that," he flailed his arms around a bit.

Amused by his rampant arm flailing, she decided to settle his worries, "Well I didn't know them well so don't worry about it."

His arms settled down as he smiled at her, "That's nice to hear I certainly wouldn't want to be responsible for a crying girl."

She smacked his arm across the table laughing while doing so, "Who said I would cry? I wouldn't cry in front of anyone."

"Why is that?"

"Because crying shows weakness and in my house I always had to be strong."

"I wonder how horrible a house would be where you couldn't cry," he put his hand on his chin considering, "but I guess I can sympathize with you."

"How so," she quirked an eyebrow placing her elbows on the table to lean forward.

"When my mom died I had to act as the big brother, if I cried it would probably only make it worse for Yuzu and Karin." He got up along with his plate and walked to the kitchen.

"You seem like a nice brother," she said feeling him brush by with a slight smile on her lips.

"One of the best," he came back to take her plate but instead rubbed her hair with a smile.

Reaching for his hand she was only a second too late before he rubbed off her blonde wig, "Hey!"

He stood there looking at her, his mouth slightly ajar. He picked up the wig off the floor and reached a hand to give it back to her. She snatched it from him and stormed out the room, but she came back to grab a piece of bacon off her plate with an angry expression and left again. She wasn't completely angry mostly embarrassed, having someone snatch off your wig wasn't that much of a great experience. Rukia got ready to go up the stairs when her anger flared back to life. She stepped back into the room he was in holding her piece of bacon in one hand and clenching the other into a fist.

"I'm so sorry I-", but before he could utter out the last few words he crumpled to the floor in pain, "Oh…fuck…"

Her foot had connected with his groin and he was currently on the floor clutching with pain. A smile played on her lips as she turned and walked away, but if she had taken the time to look back she might have noticed his own smile playing on his lips.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

He didn't expect for this to happen. Not so soon. They had been gone for years and now, suddenly, they came back, all of this while she had just run away. Now what was he going to do? A tall man in a black suit paced the room of his office, his black shoes clicking on the wood floor. There was a knock on the door and he looked up in anticipation.

"Come in."

From the open doorway stepped an old aging man in a penguin suit, "Sir, I think we may have a lead."

The suited man stopped pacing and put his hand through his free falling hair in relief, "Good. Bring them to the room."

The old man bowed, "Of course sir."

The door clicked closed and the man fell into his black office chair placing his hand on his forehead. _Why is she doing this to me now? Why now of all times?"_

The man glanced on his desk where the tag had been placed there. The black letters placed carefully in a cursive script made him grimace once more before he got back up. He turned to walk out of his office not looking back even once.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Her foot was throbbing, how could there actually be someone with balls of steel? Though when she thought of the fact that he crumpled to the floor with a face full of pain it's not that hard to realize he probably didn't have any balls of steel. More like magical ones that hurts both him and her. She was sitting on the bed cradling her foot on her lap wanting to go down for an ice pack knowing she'd only meet his wrath.

She considered taking his wrath just to get rid of the pain but that thought quickly dissolved as she remembered the alley with a grimace. So instead she decided to focus on happier topics like how screwed she was going to be if her brother found her or maybe the lovely topic of how screwed she was going to be when anyone figures out who she is.

She breathed a silent sigh of frustration before sinking onto the bed placing an arm over her eyes. Ok, so every option sucked at this point. She removed her arm and looked at the room around her. Granted it wasn't the biggest room out there. Not even close, but it expressed the owner of it. It was mostly clean with some clothes on the floor an article here or there. There was a book with bikini-wearing girls on the front. She cracked a smile at that, not much of a surprise there.

There was a desk next to the door she guessed was either a bathroom or a closet. Which only got her wondering why didn't tell her to use that one instead of walking down the hall. Curiosity pulsing through her she walked over to the door and but her small pale hands on the knob. Her breath was the only sound in the room as she pushed the door open to reveal a bathroom. There didn't seem to be anything bad inside of here maybe the worst thing was the pair of boxers on his toilet.

Exhaling a sigh she turned to go back to the room when something caught her eye. A flash of pink in the corner, she walked over to it and kneeled down to get a better look at it. Using the tip of her finger she brought it up until she was able to identify it. Her eyes widened as she realized what the skimpy piece of material was. It was then that she felt a pair of eyes and an aura of pure malice behind her. She turned slowly to find him fuming.

Casting an innocent look she put down the cloth, "Oh, was this yours? Ahahaha…oh you have some odd things in your room you know? Like who'd think-"

She didn't get a response instead he stormed over, picked her up and threw her out the room before closing the bathroom door with a soft click. She began sweating bullets as she realized what he might do about her snooping through his stuff. It was then she decided to run and hide but before she could even get up the bathroom door opened and he stepped out with a dark look on his face. She turned slowly smiling sheepishly.

"So I didn't know you had a girlfriend," she said trying to lighten the tension but he remained silent.

"Well it's a nice day isn't it aha," she laughed awkwardly hoping he would calm down.

"You touched it; you went snooping through my stuff and touched my stuff."

"It certainly wasn't on purpose I was just curious…" her words trailed off as she saw his grim expression, "Fine, I'll compensate what you want?"

The smile that crossed his lips in that moment made her want to take back her words but she swallowed them down and backed away slowly. This wasn't going to be an easy punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? Good? Bad? How would I know unless you read and review? Getting a review is like getting a new Xbox 360, after your aunt just broke it cause you were stupid enough to let her borrow it, on your birthday! What a mouthful anyways criticism is accepted…most of the time so review! Also I'd like to say it's hard thinking about what rich people think about cause, I'm well, poor. There's no other way to put that so if you would like leave 100 bucks for me in my mailbox that would be awesome :D Anyways I don't know when I'll update. Maybe around like Christmas. SO... bye!<strong>


	2. Anything but Change

**A/N: Okay sorry its been so long. My computer battery died and school has been stressing me out yada yada. But here is the new chapter and sry if its not long its been a tough two weeks! Oh and i'm about to go on a trip to New York! I'm so excited because this time its not jsut to visit my grandma! no i'm going with my friends :D I've talked long enough so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if you'd like to give me ownership for my birthday present a thousand hugs for you ^o^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Anything but Change<strong>

He was smiling. A smile filled with victory while wearing an expression of smugness. He hadn't expected the lead to be a thug nor did he expect that thug to have actually seen his sister. Though he was so smug he didn't understand why she was doing this to him. _What is that girl thinking? _Byakuya grimaced as he thought about what would've become of her if she hadn't insisted on taking judo lessons when she was younger. _Well at least she's not completely reckless._ His grimace turned into a smile as he thought remembered his conversation with the thug. Although he wouldn't speak as much before due to his pride, his mind took a turn when money became involved.

"_After he beat me and my group up he walked away with the girl in his arms, but luckily enough he called back his name. " The thug put a hand on his chin as if deep in thought, "I was going to use that so I could beat him up for what he did to me and my pals, but now it seems to be much more useful."_

_Byakuya waved his hand dismissing the last comment, "Well what was his name?_

_The thug let out a blast of air due to his dismissed comment but answered anyways, "Kurosaki Ichigo! Now I've told you everything, so where's my money?"_

_Byakuya frowned in disgust, "You'll get your money but remember who's in charge here."_

He could've laughed at how great this day was finally starting to go his way, now if only that could be solved as easily as this.

"Marvin could you prepare the car within the next hour?"

"I thought you might want to retrieve the young miss immediately?"

"No, let her get a taste of freedom I know it must be hard being trapped in here all the time." That might not have been the entire truth but in fact she might stay safer longer where she was rather than with him. Things were worse than he thought they were.

"As you wish, sir." The old man walked down the hall with a slight grin though Byakuya could not understand why.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

_Why does this have to feel so uncomfortable? _This and many thoughts like it were going through Rukia's head as she took a peek out of the door.

"Do I really have to do this?" she called her embarrassment clearly visible on her face.

The orange haired boy sitting on the bed got up smiling, though this smile was a wicked one very much unlike the previous smiles he had given her, "Of course you do."

"But it feels really odd," she squirmed, uncomfortable.

_Why should I have to do this? When he said I would have to repay him I didn't know he meant this! If I did I would've never suggested it. _A sour expression crossed her features as his eyes roamed her body. The frilly pink skirt and sleeveless white top made her feel practically naked. Not to mention what she wore under the skirt. The stupid pervert was making her put on the stuff she found.

"Stop eyeballing me."

His glazed over eyes seemed to clear up a bit as her words reached him, "Sorry, it's just that it suits you so well."

Her blush deepened as his words echoed in her brain, "Th-Thank-you."

"I mean I didn't expect this since your chest is like an ironing board."

Her vision seemed to get covered in a red haze as her body began to shake with anger.

"Hey, are you cold? Your body's shaking a lot ya-" He never got to finish his statement because her fist was currently in his stomach.

She watched in satisfaction as he doubled over, clutching his groin. Then he crumpled to the ground with groans in which she could only assume was pain. Rukia leaned forward to inspect her work. It wasn't until it was too late that she realized that he wasn't in pain after all. The smile plastered on his face was enough to show that as he pulled her arm so she would fall down next to him. At least that's what was supposed to happen.

In the heat of the moment Rukia had twisted her arm so that she was brought off balance, almost slamming her head onto the desk behind her. He grabbed her and shifted her body so that she landed safely on the carpet with a soft thud. She slowly opened her eyes which had been closed during the action and beheld luminous pools of brown filled with concern.

Rukia could feel her breath stutter as she looked at his eyes. They stared at her with such intensity until they slowly got darker, his face morphing into an expression that she couldn't quite place. She continued to look at them before she turned her head away from his eyes. She decided to focus on something else, like the pattern of the carpet or the walls, but her thoughts kept tracking back to his hot breath blowing across her neck or how she could feel his eyes on her.

At the moment when she was about to speak she felt a hand on the side of her face, it was warm and rough with calluses. Her breath once again stopped in her chest as he turned her face back to his using the hand he had on her cheek. He leaned down, or maybe it was just her imagination. She looked him over, _Nope not my imagination that's for sure, _she thought. As she saw him get closer she lost track of her sensible thoughts telling her that she should probably push him off her.

He kept getting closer as he put his head into the crock of her neck and…started laughing. Her eyes shrouded in confusion as she remembered where they were and what was going on. He was still laughing as she pushed him off of her and used her elbows for support.

"What's so funny?" she pouted as she sat up sitting on her legs.

"Well, I realized I don't even know your name yet"

She tapped her chin trying to recall whether that was true or not, "Your right, I'm Rukia."

He rubbed his chin slightly looking at her in a considering gaze, "Rukia…huh."

"And yours?" she prompted.

He lifted off of her scratching the back of his head, "Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

She lifted up onto her elbows, "Well then, nice to meet you Ichigo."

He smiled before getting up and walking towards the door, "So what do you feel like eating today?"

"Anything," her stomach grumbled making him release another laugh while walking down the hall.

Rukia got up and dusted herself off as his laughter got quieter when he went to the kitchen. Though she hadn't showed it when he was still in the room her heart was still beating frantically from just what occurred. She had been so sure he was going to…to…_do _something to her. She shook her head to try and get her thoughts together. She walked over to the window next to the bed and stared at it.

_When will he come for me? He usually comes for me by now seeing as he probably already knows where I am; knowing him. _Rukia sighed looking at the drifting clouds in the clear blue sky. _My life is always anything but change. What's going on?_

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

**|~Ichigo POV~|**

He had already gotten everything he needed. Now all that was left was to prepare it all and serve it. _Being the family cook is useful sometimes I guess, _he thought. Just when he was about to cut the strips of meat into even thinner slices there was a knock at the door. He slowly placed his knife down and walked over to the door to look through the peep hole. It was two men there, on guy who was tall and expensive looking. Another who was tall and had red hair that twisted into some ponytail thing. Oh, and he was also expensive looking but not as expensive as-

Ichigo opened the door; even he didn't know where his thoughts were going anymore. "If you're here for Isshin because he hasn't repaid some gambling debt then he's not here so I suggest coming back another time…" he began closing the door when a foot jammed in between.

"No, no we're not here for some Isshin character," it was the tall guy without the red twists-ponytail look, "We're here for my little sister."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows a little, "Her name being?"

Instead of answering her gestured at the door, "Will you let us in my foot is getting numb."

"Yeah, of course," he slowly opened the door hesitant towards these unfamiliar people.

He watched them walk in cautiously and closed the door with a soft click behind them. Their footsteps creaked on the old wooden floorboards as he led them to the kitchen. He saw that they sat down at the small table without hesitation. Almost as if they were used to picking up lost little sisters in a poor house. Okay maybe he wasn't that poor but still it wasn't exactly the best of houses. The two rich men settled in nicely and Ichigo felt the right moment to ask would be when they were sitting and he was standing. Even though they probably had more power this was still his house.

"So, what's your little sister's name?"

"Maybe I should introduce myself first, I am Byakuya." The dark haired stranger pointed to the red haired stranger, "This is Renji."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo. Now you said you were looking for your sister?"

The man, Byakuya, paused a little before answering, "Yes, she seems to have gone missing."

"That sounds bad."

"Well, it isn't good."

Conversation stopped for a little bit, Ichigo had an idea on who his sister might be, "Well why you think I've got her?"

"A couple of thugs you met a while ago told me you carried off a girl."

"Yeah maybe that's true."

"From what they told me I suspect that girl might be my sister. I also believe she's still here."

"I could've kicked her out."

"I don't think you did."

"She could've run away; seems she likes to do that."

"I don't think you would let her do that."

"You seem to know a lot about me," Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

Byakuya dismissed the assumption, "Educated guesses."

"Those seemed too accurate to be educated guesses."

Byakuya began to speak again but the red haired man, Renji, interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt sir but you have a conference soon. I suggest we try and go by this in a more direct manner.

Byakuya sighed and Ichigo narrowed his eyes. There was something they weren't telling him, "What direct manner."

"I told you I'm looking for my sister but I haven't told you her name as of yet."

"No you haven't. In fact I'd say you were completely avoiding it."

"There was a good reason for that." He seemed slightly exasperated in Ichigo's eyes.

"And that was?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"What does that have to do with anything," he was confused, this guy wasn't making any sense.

"Kuchiki Rukia. She's my sister and I'm her older brother. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Silence filled the room as the words seemed to echo all around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
